Al fin, llego el fin
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Rukia pasa sus ultimos momentos al lado de la tumba de quien amo por mucho tiempo y alli recuerda todo lo que alguna vez vivio. . . . lo se pesimo summary


No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, acaso serán 300 o 400 años?, no lo se con exactitud, pero lo que si se es que a lo largo de los años me he quedado sola, si, la gran Rukia Kuchiki se ha quedado sola, y ahora que me dirijo hacia aquella colina llena de tumbas, tumbas de las cuales algunas ya están a punto de ceder al tiempo, como el polvo que se lleva el viento.

Al llegar a la cima veo con tristeza las lapidas, todas ellas con los nombres de los que alguna vez fueron personas importantes en mi vida, pero que ahora solo los tengo como vagos recuerdos, tales como la sonrisa sincera de un muchacho de cabellera naranja, el abrazo fantasma de aquel joven moreno y de pocas palabras, la comida rara de aquella chica ingenua y amable o incluso el discurso sin fin de aquel que nos ayudo aun si en algún momento nos odio y nos acepto como amigos; pero lo que si recuerdo mas vivamente es a mi hermano, pues verlo a él era como ver la luna, blanca y serena, o incluso al chico pelirrojo que siempre me acompaño, con una gran sonrisa y esos extraños tatuajes. . .pero como dije, ahora son recuerdos, pues todos han muerto, solo yo sigo con vida, con una vida vacía, cansada y monótona, pues el paso del tiempo cobra su cuenta y ahora ya no soy la que solía ser, mi cabello, negro como la noche y corto ahora no es mas que una cabellera blanca, agarrada solo en una trenza a mis espaldas, mi cuerpo antes joven y fuerte ahora no logra sostenerse por si solo, es viejo y lleno de arrugas las cuales tapan las cicatrices de batallas que no logro recordar, y mis ojos, aquellos portales hacia mi alma solo reflejan obscuridad y vacio. Lentamente siento como lagrimas salen de mis ojos y no hago nada por evitarlas, camino hacia la tumba por la que hoy eh venido, me siento frente a ella y lloro como todos los años en esta fecha, entre mis sollozos pido una explicación del porque a mi me han dejado aquí, de todos los "grandes héroes" de aquel tiempo solo quedo yo.

Te sorprenderías al saber lo que eh logrado, le digo a la tumba o mas bien quien reside en ella, me eh vuelto capitana sabes?, del escuadrón al que alguna vez perteneciste, pero eso ya no es algo que me agrade, yo ya no soy joven para poder salir y entrenarlos, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para sancionarlos si algo hacen mal, por ello eh decidido renunciar, pues yo solo sirvo para estar en casa, bebiendo té y esperando el momento de mi final, pero yo se que para eso falta mucho, pues aun después de ver morir a todos los que alguna vez llame amigos, todos aquellos rostros que recuerdo aun sin saber de quien son ya no están mas, solo estoy yo, incluso mi familia, nuestra familia a dejado de existir, solo quedamos nuestro único nieto y yo, pero el es joven y vivirá por mucho tiempo, sabes, es idéntico a ti, solo que el no tiene tu distintivo personal, pero si lo vieras, es tu viva imagen, su cabello de un color llamativo distinto al de los demas, ese carácter que en nuestros tiempos me ponía furiosa y ahora solo me hace recordarte, digo con tristeza mas al levantarme para irme pues empieza a anochecer, al voltear hacia tu tumba te veo ahí, sentado sobre esta, sonriendo como nunca antes te había visto y sobre todo con aquella mirada llena de amor que casi había olvidado, te acercas a mi y me extiendes una mano, yo me doy cuenta del por que estas aquí, has venido por mi y vas a llevarme a donde tu y los demás están, sonriendo cual colegiala enamorada tomo tu mano y me doy cuenta de que no es la que eh visto los últimos años, no esta vieja ni arrugada, al contrario es joven y muy blanca adornada por supuesto con un anillo de compromiso y uno de bodas, los dos tu me los diste y siempre los eh llevado conmigo, me abrazas y me dices al oído "feliz aniversario Rukia", por que así es, este día es nuestro aniversario y al fin este día has venido por mi, así que después de besarte te respondo "como has tardado idiota, pero aun así, feliz aniversario. . .Renji", tu te ríes por como te eh contestado y así, riendo vamos desapareciendo junto con la luz del ocaso.

En el 6º escuadrón se encontraba tranquilamente escribiendo unos reportes un joven de unos 20 años, de cabello color rojo y largo hasta los hombros con el traje de shinigami y la insignia de teniente, cuando uno de sus subordinados le informo una noticia terrible y alegre a la vez, le dio las gracias y fue directo a su casa, la mansión kuchiki, por todos era bien sabido que aunque el no tuviera ese apellido era digno de ser la cabeza de esa familia, la cual ahora solo la formaba él, pues su abuela, según le habían informado ahora estaba muerta, su cuerpo había sido hallado en la colina de los héroes, donde reposaban la mayoría de las personas cercanas a ella, después de preparar todo para despedirse de ella apropiadamente había sido ascendido a capitán de su división, y entonces los sabios de las otras casas le dijeron que como ahora era la cabeza de la familia kuchiki debía de cambiar su apellido para poder hacerse cargo de todo, mas el se negó pues su abuela le había enseñado que un apellido no demuestra lo que cada persona es capaz de hacer, así que el seguiría con su apellido original, el cual lo llenaba de orgullo, pues si, por que él era Abarai Ryunosuke ,hijo de Abarai Taro y Hitsugaya Yue, nieto de kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, así que el no daría su brazo a torcer al igual que todos ellos de quien desciende no lo hicieron en su tiempo.

* * *

esta es una de las ventiunicas historias que tengo de bleach, aunque soy ichiruki de corazon aveces salir de lo normal es bueno y ps renji tambien me agrada, espero les haya gustado n_n

y les recuerdo que bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores solo ryunosuke es mio

Sayonara y plis dejen un review!


End file.
